Where It All Begins
by KelsNicole92
Summary: A one-shot for Can Love Last?, with the characters Haleigh and Cole. It shows a very special time in their lives. I hope that all of you like it. As requested by, Mockingjay272.


**Hey everyone, here's a one shot dedicated to Haleigh and Kailyn (Mockingjay272). I hope that all of you like it and this has to do with my story, Can Love Last?. There is a small spoiler for something that will come out at the very end. This is the first time that I ever really got to write from one of their POVs and it was fun to do. Their story is fully in my mind and I hope to one day share it with everyone. I am so sorry Haleigh that I did not get this up yesterday - like I said I would, I just wanted to make it right and I feel like it is now. I think that's it and...  
>Enjoy!<strong>

***~KelsNicole~***

**(I almost forgot this because I haven't had to do this for a long time:)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games *as stated in many of my other stories and I sadly have to keep being reminded of it :( (my small attempt at a little humormaking it less boring...didn't work)***

Pacing around the room, I wait for the doctor to come back into the room. Lizzie stares at me with a wide smile on her lips, as if she knows something that I don't know yet. I jump when the doctor walks back into the room, holding onto a my folder, he smiles at me as though he's about to tell me great news. Touching my stomach, I feel sick again and I know that the flu isn't supposed to last for over twenty-four hours, let alone almost a week. Something has to be wrong – I mean, what could any other explanation be? The way that the doctor's looking at me makes me a little uneasy, he looks like he's about to burst from smiling too much.

"Haleigh, would you like to sit down? I have some wonderful news for you and think that you'll be over-joyed when you hear it," says Dr. Perry, in a light voice. Making me feel like I'm going to be told something that's going to make me burst before he does. Carefully, I sit down next to Lizzie and stare up at the doctor. "Congratulations are in order for you. You're pregnant."

My eyes go wide as my stomach lurches again, this time not from a sickness. I stare at him in shock. Pregnant? Surely there has to be some sort of mistake, I can't be pregnant. It looks the Snow will find out about us being married sooner than any of us expected. Biting my lip, I look down at my stomach and I touch it, wondering why I'm worrying. We're having a baby – our baby is growing inside of me right now. A wide smile forms on my lips and I look up at the doctor. He's watching me as if he expects me to faint or something. Feeling Lizzie's hand on my arm, I smile wider and look over at her.

Carefully, I stand up and smile at the two of them, eager to tell Cole. Thinking for a second, I look down at my stomach shyly and say in a light voice, "Thank you Dr. Perry, I have to get going though. I want to tell Cole as soon as possible. I'll see you around Lizzie."

Quickly, I walk over to the door and open it, running out into the hallway. Still smiling wide, I walk down the hallway to the exit, halfway there, I feel Lizzie touch my arm and we both stop. We stare at each other for a minute, then hug each other and start laughing. I pull away and look at my sister, shaking my head as tears fill my eyes and threaten to spill over. Staring at her, I smile wider, not knowing what to say about this perfect moment. Wiping my eyes, I shake my head in disbelief, still trying to let the news sink in. My head spins as imagines of our son or daughter fills my mind, all of them showing us as a happy family and I know that everything is going to be okay.

"I-I have to go. Cole will want to know as soon as possible and I don't want to be late for him." Turning I briskly walk to our room. I pace around, wondering how I'm going to tell him and how he'll react. He's Cole after all, the guy who I fell in love with the second that I saw him – my husband. "Cole, I -"

The door opens at that second, making me jump and a wide smile forms on my lips when I see him. He looks at me, shutting the door and smiles at me. Standing still, I watch him as he walks over to me and I basically jump on him, kissing him hard. Chuckling, he breaks the kiss and looks down at me, kissing my nose as his arms wrap around me, rubbing my lower back gently.

He brushes his lips against mine, slowly and gently. "I have a surprise for you. What's something that you've always wanted, Haleigh?"

"I want to tell you something first. Please?" I whisper against his lips, smiling when he nods his head. Taking his hand, I put it on my stomach, watching as confusion appears on his face. Beaming at him, I brush my lips against his and whisper, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm...pregnant?" he asks in shock and I giggle, nodding my head. Cole looks down at my stomach, rubbing it gently, before his other hand strokes my cheek and he kisses me. Melting into him, I lean against him, feeling happier then I've ever been. He breaks the kiss and gazes into my eyes, a wide grin on his lips. "We're really having a baby? You mean...one of our very own?"

I laugh against his lips and nod my head. "Unless we're stealing a one from someone else, I see no other way that a baby could be ours."

"I can't believe this..." He strokes my cheek and continues to smile at me. Gently, I rub his arm and take his hand that's stroking my cheek, kissing it. My eyes flicker back to his and I smile shyly at him. "She'll be so happy when you tell her...I can't wait for you to see her..."

"Wait – who are you talking about?" I stare at him, knowing that its my time to be confused. Smiling, he kisses me again and I shake my head, pulling away. "Who' are you talking about?"

Cole chuckles and looks deeply into my eyes as he says, "One of your sisters are, I found her – today. Well, where she is right now and I can set it up for you to go see her soon. Kai-"

Knowing who he's about to say, I kiss him and smile. He kisses me back and we both start laughing. Today is truly the perfect day and the most that I could ever ask for. Looking up at him, I know that everything is going to come out and now I know – the sooner, the better. I can't wait to start my life fully with Cole and our baby.

"I want to celebrate," says Cole, his voice light. I smile at him and nod my head, as he takes my hand, leading me out of the room. He holds onto my hand as we walk down the hallway and down the stairs. When we step outside, I can't help but smile because this is the first time that we look like a married couple. Looking down at his ring, he chuckles. "So this is where it all begins..."

**I hope that all of you liked it and I really hope that Haleigh liked it. Hopefully, this made you smile a bit and made you feel a little better. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
